Rivalry Burns Anew
by Seto's Dragoness
Summary: A short one shot battle sequence taking place between two OC's who are descendent's of two world renowned Konaha Ninja. No pairings or original character appearances though...


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or elements used in the anime or manga series. If I did, why would I be posting a _Fan_ Fiction?

----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** This is mostly based off of a dream I had, but I substituted things from the Naruto world in for the parts I couldn't quite remember (though it may all seem to be in the Naruto world). Meaning this fic will contain OC's, and it's a one-shot.

Either way, I'll give a little Prologue in the beginning that will hopefully help answer a few questions:

_ There are going to be two female shinobi battling in this fiction. They are descendents of two Konaha Shinobi. The location is Suna (wind) country. Generations ago, two Shinobi of their respective clans had been best friends and renowned rivals. There have been legends passed down about the pairs adventures and troubles together. The two female ninja have heard a few of the legendary tales, but have never considered it to be related to their rivalry. After years of working together as young shinobi, they have reached a point in their lives where they wish to finally prove who is superior._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Stars pierce through the darkness of the clear sky. Rays of moonlight illuminate the exposed stone flooring of the only room with four standing walls in ancient ruins through the open ceiling. Desert sands swirl in tiny whirlwind clouds in the cool wind howling between the fragments of the stone buildings. Though the ceiling has a jagged tear in the middle of it, the stone slab floor below is devoid of debris.

Dust clouds are settling on the floor after being disturbed. Two figures stand at opposite ends of the rectangular room, just out of reach of the moonlight. A strong gust ruffles the dark material covering them. The sound of their breathing is a small whisper.

There is the swish of material against itself, something in the shadows is moving.

Above the nearly settled clouds of dust on each side of the ruined temple two orbs of light appear. On the right side is a pair clear sky blue irises glowing icily around the edges. On the left side is a pair of irises the colour of freshly spilt blood with three dots haivng a small tail on it's end and a bright glow swirling around it.

Shadows of long bangs frame the edges of the blue eyes. The red eyes are framed by short shadowy bangs that seem to spike down from the forehead and slide down the sides of the eyes.

A blue headband with a faded unreadable symbol etched into a silver plate set into it shields the forehead above the blue eyes. A matching headband stretches underneath the bangs above the red eyes.

The eyes lock gazes and hardened emotions begin to define themselves deeply into the irises. Courage, Confidence, and Devotion are etched into both pairs of eyes; but there are differences as well.

The blue eyes also carried Love, Integrity, and Compassion. The red eyes reflected Pride, Ruthlessness, and Ambition.

Leaving an after image-like glowing tail of light the eyes suddenly crouch down, a crunching noise echoes against the walls and the sound of metal scarping against a rough surface sounds.

Light glints off metal as twin blades are swiftly slashed through the air and cut into the moonlight and are raised in front of each figure.

Two daggers are held parallel to the floor in outstretched arms covered in long sleeves. Another arm is outstretched under the crouching figures with the palms flat out against the gritty floor. Light gleams off the rectangular metal plates of the fingerless gloves. The right hand sided figure has slender creamy fingers and deep blue gloves and sleeves. The matching sleeves and gloves of the left side only differ in color. It is such a deep red you might mistake it for black. And the skin tone is a tanned hue.

A sliver of a creamy wrist is exposed below the hem of the fingerless gloved hand clutching the brightly shinning blade. The short rectangular plate of metal also gleams in the moonlight on the back of the dark blue glove. The hilt of the blade is wrapped in white material and the end is smoothly rounded. The blade itself is straight and only sharpened on one edge.

A sliver of tanned skin is exposed below the hem of the deep red fingerless glove that is clutching its blade. The hilt of the blade is also wrapped in white material and the bottom is also smoothly rounded. The blade is also straight and sharpened on one side, but the other edge is serrated.

In a blur of motion and a swish of the cloaks around the two leap into the air at one another into the center of the room and are bathed in moon light.

The blue eyes belong to a young female with long chestnut hair that flows behind her. The red eyes belong to another female with shorter shoulder-length black hair. Both their faces are set to an emotionless mask, but their eyes still express powerful emotions for them.

They almost seem to hover in mid-air in front of one another, a series of metal clashing against metal and sparks fly, until they land softly in a crouched position at opposite ends just outside the edge of the moonlight once more.

A moment of silence passes before ripping and tearing sounds break it. Both the cloaks of the women fall in tatters around them. They get to their feet and turn to face one another once more.

As their eyes lock once again both their daggers clang to the stone floor. They keep their gaze steady and their hands begin to form hand seals in front of them and they chant to quickly to make out the words.

The blue-eyed woman swipes he right hand to her side with her hand in a claw formation and her left hand holds a hand seal in front of her chest.  
The red-eyed woman clutches her right wrist with, her hand also in a claw formation, her left hand in front of her.

Both woman clench their teeth together, frown, and their lips curl back slightly as they gather as much chakara as they can force to the palms of their clawed hands.

The blue-eyed woman's pupils take on a silted look, her hair seems to look more and more like fur, and her incisors elongate.

The red-eyed woman's irises seem to darken, her hair lengthens slightly, and her skin tone also darkens to a brown.

A swirl of sky blue energy begins to swirl and enlarge in the palm of the blue-eyed woman's hand; she opens her mouth wide and yells out a cry of power.

A crackling scarlet ball of energy forms in the palm of the red-eyed woman as she screams out in rage.

The blue-eyed woman lets go of the hand seal with her left hand and leans her body forward with her legs in position to propel her forward.   
The red-eyed woman swings her right arm to her side with her left hand still clutching the wrist.

Both woman charge at one another with their voices building to a crescendo. When they are a few strides away from one another they both leap into the air and thrust their palms with the gathered energy into each other.

There is a blinding flash followed by waves of force pulsing out from the white ball that has formed around the two women. All the stone of the room is shattered and blasted away from the clash of energy...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I think it should be obvious who they are descendent of, neh? And yes, the blue eyed woman is a Jinchuuriki (human sacrafice) aka someone who has a Bijuu (tailed-beast) sealed inside them. But the red-eyed woman doesn't have the cursed seal.  
_

_ I may also continue fix this story up a little more over time, but I'm not sure.  
_


End file.
